The present invention pertains to surgical drapes, and, in particular, to a surgical drape adapted for use during the performance of surgery on a shoulder.
An assortment of differently configured surgical drapes are known in the art. Many drapes have been specifically developed or customized for use in particular surgical procedures, such as for knee surgery or for operative procedures on body extremities. These drapes are configured to isolate the surgical field or site while simultaneously providing ready access to the patient's body part requiring medical attention. And, surgical drapes frequently include a fluid collection pouch intended to contain and control fluids introduced to or emanating from the surgical field.
One problem with many currently available surgical drapes for shoulder procedures is their failure to provide adequate coverage of some patients. Moreover, the available shoulder surgery drapes typically do not provide fluid collection systems capable of fully removing fluid run-off from the surgical site. Consequently, due to this insufficient fluid management, operating room personnel are constantly getting their legs and feet wetted by the surgical fluids. Not only may it reach the physician and his or her assistants, but the fluid also may drain onto the patient, thereby compromising the sterile technique and validity of the sterile field. In today's society where contamination by bloodborne pathogens is of increasing concern, properly containing the surgical fluids is highly desirable.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a surgical drape which overcomes these and other shortcomings of the prior art.